


儿童节礼物

by Jaqen_Lghar



Category: r1se, 任间焉火 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaqen_Lghar/pseuds/Jaqen_Lghar
Relationships: 任豪/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 7





	儿童节礼物

直到焉栩嘉听到一声清脆的关门声，才懒洋洋地翻了个身，阳光暖暖地照在他脸上，他哼了一声，扯过被子把头埋进去，缩成一颗虾仁，继续很愉悦舒畅地与周公喝茶聊天，做着他的懒人大梦。  
任豪脱下了运动鞋，把肠粉和早茶放进了厨房，轻轻走进卧室。果不其然，焉栩嘉正以一种非比寻常的姿势躺在床上，两条光洁的小腿伸在床外，不知在做什么美梦，小脚趾一勾一勾地非常可爱，指甲盖也是圆溜溜的。笔直的小腿以上就是被单，连头也没有。任豪想想自己晨跑都跑完了，早点也买了，门也响亮地关了，窗帘走前也拉开了，而被子里这人却还像是小猪一般呼呼地睡着。任豪不禁感叹年轻人体力竟差成这样，以后应当多逼他出去跑跑步，不要把这十八岁的青春正当年活的跟个老奶奶的退休生活一样。  
似乎感受到被单外面的灼热目光，焉栩嘉本能似地又翻了个身，把头背过任豪，被子攥得更紧了。怎么睡得像只小猪，任豪想着，然后抬起腿，狠狠地踹了一脚焉栩嘉圆润的屁股。  
这一脚下去，焉栩嘉立刻就被疼醒了。他愤愤地坐直了身子，晕了会儿与周公道个别，然后一爪子软软地打到任豪大腿上：“你怎么这么对你的宝贝呀！”  
任豪挑了挑眉，“我怎么对我宝贝我是不太清楚，你才是对我宝贝做了不少事的人呀，你怎么不问问你自己？”  
焉栩嘉懵懵地摇了摇脑袋，头发糟得像只小熊。没睡好，一时半会脑子还清醒不了，怼回去也是被嘲讽的结果，就想着一个劲地耍赖，怎么也要骂一骂他，“任豪你禽兽不如，晚上不让人睡觉，白天还不让人睡觉，万恶的资本家压榨底层劳动人民直到每一滴血每一丝汗都流尽。”  
“我可没不让你睡觉啊，你可想好了，是你不让我睡的。”任豪笑得一脸宠溺。  
“我不让你睡？”  
“对啊，你昨天晚上一直娇喘微微说着不要不要不要。我都累成那样了，还得体贴你继续动下去。”任豪紧接着摆出一脸回味无穷的表情，“你当时脸红耳朵红真是小可爱呀。”  
“你在玩我？我说不要不要不要那是不要做了的意思，你当什么啊？不要睡了？”焉栩嘉的脸唰得红了起来，一边是气的，一边是想起昨天晚上的运动，不由地羞耻了。  
“嘉嘉宝贝，你总是这样不坦诚。”任豪无奈地摇了摇头。  
焉栩嘉一下炸毛了，“我不管反正你不让我睡所以今天我要多睡一会儿。”  
任豪托腮细细思考了一番，“嗯，既然你是昨天晚上太晚睡了，你是应该多睡一会儿。我觉得这样吧，你干脆睡到下午，然后今天晚上我们来个通宵吧。”  
焉栩嘉在此番不要脸的对话中越发困意全无，“那我不睡了。”  
任豪在他脸颊上亲了一下，“安，那今天晚上我们就不睡了。”  
“......”  
焉栩嘉不由得以泪洗面，为什么这个人不要脸的程度以着指数函数的走势与日俱增。  
焉栩嘉踹开被子，从地上捞起被丢弃的裤子。他发现任豪已经把昨天打乱的东西都整理好了，不由地在心里夸夸这个流氓好男人。一边穿上裤子一边打开手机。  
这才发现今天是六一儿童节，不行，早上在任豪那里受尽了羞辱，就一定要有补偿！  
于是焉栩嘉提着裤子蹦蹦跳跳地到了任豪身边，拿出手机在他眼前晃悠。  
任豪仔细看了看，突然一把抢过他的手机，“你的壁纸怎么不是我了？”  
“爸爸这不是重点啊！看看日期！今天是儿童节啊。”  
“所以？”  
焉栩嘉摊开手掌心，义正言辞地说：“你要表示表示。”  
任豪眼神极其不屑，“都多大人了还过儿童节？”  
“我就要过。”焉栩嘉一把搂住任豪的腰，虽然平时在机场用眼神让人礼貌地滚，但在任豪面前撒个娇什么的可以说是轻而易举，“给我买新滑板，买滑板，买滑板，上面要刻R1SE。”  
任豪也是早就习惯了焉栩嘉这个样子，干脆不去理他，焉栩嘉继续不依不饶，“你看看你昨晚这么折磨我，今早又这么羞辱我，我要精神上的补偿。”  
“钱就是你精神上的补偿啊？能不能有点涵养。让你平时少刷b站多看点书，不要一上床上就只会哼唧享受话都说不出来。”  
焉栩嘉觉得这对话越听越羞耻，礼物没拿到反而会赔了自己，于是乖乖闭上嘴巴，默默转身逃开。  
结果任豪突然拉住焉栩嘉，轻轻顺着他的手臂握住他的手腕。下巴搭在他的颈窝上，鼻梁蹭了蹭他的耳垂。修长的手绕过焉栩嘉的腰摸到了前方。  
焉栩嘉脚步都迈不开了，刚穿上的裤子很自然地被解开顺着他的腿滑了下来。  
任豪伸出舌尖，细细地舔了舔他的耳垂，少年音但极具诱惑，“这个作为补偿，如何？”  
焉栩嘉感到耳朵一阵发麻，腿不由的软了一下。任豪的手缓缓顺着他的腰，向上，蔓延，像蛇一般地环住他的蛮腰，他的手很冰，触感在焉栩嘉发烫的皮肤上被无限放大。这只手在不停游走，焉栩嘉开始很有感觉，他侧过脸，向后环住任豪的脖子，吻了过去。  
任豪很快夺走了主导权，咬着焉栩嘉的下嘴唇，用力吮吸。唇舌相交，任豪激烈地占领着焉栩嘉口中的每一寸土地，同时手还在焉栩嘉滑嫩的皮肤上不停地抚摸，蹂躏。焉栩嘉感到胸前的两粒小红点被按住，富有节奏感的挤压，打转。他的脸已经开始发烫了，他迎合着任豪的动作，不由地想要索取更多。  
任豪手开始向下游走，一点一点地向焉栩嘉的禁忌领域靠近。焉栩嘉这时候下面已经傲然挺立了，可是任豪故意地不肯帮他释放，反复在焉栩嘉平坦的小腹上触碰，指尖在演奏。焉栩嘉开始喘息。任豪这才终于将掌心覆盖在意气风发上面，他沿着平角裤的边缘滑下，终于抓住了焉栩嘉的宝贝，握了一下。  
焉栩嘉没抑制住，啊一声叫了出来，任豪转了转手，覆盖住，有规律的抚摸着，焉栩嘉忍不住嗯了几声，更加挺直了腰板，索取更多。  
任豪终于抑制不住了，下面也是傲然挺立，他将焉栩嘉按到墙上，把他双手死死按住，另一只手涂了点润滑，一根手指插入了他的娇小的后穴。他抽插了几下，又增加了两根手指。突然手指退出，焉栩嘉感到下身一阵肿涨。任豪急不可待地从背面将自己的分身推入焉栩嘉体内，如此庞然巨物插进去，焉栩嘉颤抖着声音叫了出来，还没等焉栩嘉来得及缓口气，任豪就如疾风暴雨般地猛烈撞击焉栩嘉可人的臀部。飞快的速度在焉栩嘉体内抽插带出，焉栩嘉的喘息声被淹没在急速的呼吸声中。任豪又刺激般的按了按他的分身，焉栩嘉一下没忍住射了出来。  
任豪在焉栩嘉体内抽插了好几回，才终于推出他的体内，焉栩嘉腿都软了。正当焉栩嘉喘着粗气，想要休息时，任豪突然把焉栩嘉抱到桌子上，扒开他的双腿，让一切在眼前暴露无遗。  
任豪把焉栩嘉上衣向上推，示意焉栩嘉把衣服咬住。  
“啊...不...不要这个姿势，太羞耻了...啊”焉栩嘉挣扎着，突然被任豪含住了分身，一声愉悦的喘息不由地发出。当焉栩嘉被任豪吸的颇有感觉时，任豪将他的腿扒开到最大角度，猛地将自己的武器插了进去，抽插带出，有规律地运动着。焉栩嘉随着他的运动，后穴不停地收缩，愉悦的声音与交合的声音混杂着。  
任豪抱着精疲力竭的焉栩嘉，吻着他耳边的碎发问道，“这个儿童节礼物，你可喜欢？”  
焉栩嘉只是红着脸把头埋进他的胸口。  
这哪是儿童节，分明就是成人节嘛。


End file.
